Specimen 17
by Paladin Leroy
Summary: He had a home... until they took that from him. He had a name... until they erased that from him. He had a brother... until they killed that from him. He had his humanity... until that stole that from him. What do people expect from a man who has nothing left to lose?
1. Prologue

It has been a few short months after Overwatch has been disbanded; it didn't bother anyone though. Even though the world was still hurt after the taxing omnic war, both humans and omics alike.

Me? My name is James Becker; just an ordinary guy living in the poor town of Danville, Virginia. Had parents once upon a time but they bailed on me and my little brother, leaving only a briefcase full of notes, pictures and other junk like that. I never figured out what those meant but I know it has something to do with overwatch considering it has its logo all over everything.

Life has been hard for me since they left; taking care of Sam since he was only three year old, dealing with food, shelter and having to run a few jobs a day just to pay for a crappy house for us to live in. That's my life and I have to deal with it.

It has been two years since that day. I've made the best of a bad situation but right now…

...I've got work to do.

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. After that infernal beeping stopped, I rub my tired eyes and yawn. I hate mornings but I have to work through them. Especially if its…

I look at the set time on the clock. Especially if it's 6:30 in the morning.

I climb out of my bed, grab my clothes and head to the bathroom; ready to do my morning rituals.

 _Ten minutes latter_

I wrap a towel around my waist and wipe away the steamy mist off the mirror. Revealing a young man in his late teens or early twenties. His hair was black and short but not overly so. He had a bit of a scruffy facial hair beginning to form into a 5 o'clock shadow. He had dark grey eyes with a worn expression on his face. This man was none other than me.

I rub the stubby hair on my chin. "Man, I really need to shave."

I grab my clothes and put them on. I walk out of the bathroom and open the door to Sam's room. "Hey, Sam. it's time to get up." I say loudly.

I watch as he slowly gets up, a little angry that he was woken from what I assume to be a good dream. "Wwwwwwwwwhhhhyyyyy?" He whines.

He grabs his clothes and heads to the bathroom. "Because little man…" I tell him.

"I've got work and you've got school." I tell him, leaning against the frame to his room.

"Stupid school." He mumbles before shutting the bathroom door.

I sigh and head to the kitchen to work on breakfast and make his lunch. I grab two bowls and two bowls from the cupboard. I grab the box of cheerios and carton of milk.

I make my food and leave the things on the counter for Sam. After a few minutes of eating, I can hear him coming to the kitchen. He sits in one of the chairs and I pour him some cereal and milk. He starts eating as I finish and begin washing my bowl and spoon.

I start to work on making the poor kid's sandwich with a snack. An ordinary PB&J with apple slices and a water. I know it isn't much but it's filling.

A few minutes pass before he's done with his food and i'm done fixing his lunch. He puts his dishes in the sink to take care of latter. He runs and grabs his small backpack. He looks to me. "You ready to go?" I ask.

He nods. I smile, handing him his lunch, grabbing my leather jacket and the keys to my motorcycle. I then open the door for him. "After you."

He walks out and heads to the bike covered with a protective top. The bike was an old Harley Davidson model made in 2055. Sure, it was a little worn and torn but it works just fine. I hop on the bike and help Sam in the seat right in front of me. Like hell am I going to make him sit in the back and fall off right into the road.

I put the keys in and turn on the ignition; hearing the roar of the engine. "Alright, let's go."

The best part about being up early in a small town was that there wasn't much traffic or road raging people to deal with so it was a gentle drive to Sam's school. Once we got there, I helped him get off the bike. "Have a good day little bro. See you after school okay?"

He smiles and hugs me a little. "Bye big bro, I hope you have a good day too!"

I hug him and he lets go a few moments latter; beginning his walk to the front door. I look back to the road and head to one of my few jobs for the day.

 _A few hours later_

I take another pizza and drive it to the next house. _"Fuck, I'm ten minutes late!"_ I mentally panic.

I rush to the door with the pizza in hand. I press the doorbell and the door opens a few seconds later. There was a man, an angry looking man. "Hey, where the hell were you? The pizza should have been here a few minutes ago!" The man yells.

I hand him the pizza and he hands me a 5$ bill. I look at it in disbelief. "Hey, what gives? The pizza in 10$."

He puts a hand on the door. "Well then you should have been here a few minutes ago. I might have even given you a tip."

Before I can say anything else, he slams the door in my face. Barely hitting me in the nose. I take a minute to breathe before heading back to my bike. "Asshole." I say under my breath.

I drive back to the pizza place in a bad mood because this day has been horrible just like every other. I park my bike and take the keys out before heading back inside. Immediately, my unhappy boss gives me a stern look.

"Boy, you should have been here sooner. I can't keep dealing unhappy customers dissing my establishment. Next time this happens and you are fired." He scolded at me.

I nod. "Sorry sir. I got stuck behind some other cars and I-"

"I don't care what happened. You need to stop slacking off and be quicker." He interrupts me.

"But sir, I-"

"No buts out of you Becker or it'll cost you." He warns.

I grudgingly nod. "Yes sir."

He nods and hands me a pizza. "Good, now you have one more delivery today."

I look at the box and read the address. "Sir, this is at the other side of town. I won't make it in time." I exclaimed.

He points to the door. "Well then you better hurry." He says with a threatening voice.

I rush out of the door with the pizza in hand and put it in the bag on the top of the seat of my bike. I put the keys in and start to speed off, hoping to get to the address in time.

Zooming pass cars and going over the speed limit. This delivery is going to get me killed… or worse. But luckily, I make it to the address in time to deliver. I get off my bike and grab the pizza; now heading up the steps. I knocked on the door.

The door opens and and a woman with short red hair steps out and takes the pizza. She looks at me and takes out her wallet. "How much will that be?" She saks

"10$ Ma'am."

She nods and takes out her wallet and hands 20$. "Keep the change." She tells me.

I look at the bill for a minute. "Thank you ma'am. I really appreciate it."

She nods again. "Its no problem." She says with a smile.

She turns around and shuts the door. I start to walk back to my bike. I take out the pocket bag and exchange the 20$ for a 10$. "Well at least there are some good people left in the world." I tell myself.

I drive back to the pizza place at a leisurely pace. When I got there, I got off my bike and took the keys out. I walked in the door and looked to my boss who was manning the counter. "The last pizza was delivered." I told him.

He gruffly nods his head. "Good, now leave the money you collected today on the counter and leave." he tells me.

I take out the small pocket bag containing the money from today's deliveries and put them on the counter. My boss quickly picks it up and looks at the cash. "Alright, now go."

I step outside and pull out my phone. I speed dial a number and call my brother's babysitter. After a minute she picked up. **"Hello James."** She says over the phone.

I get on my bike. "Hey, Mrs.W. Did you pick Sam up from school for me?" I ask.

" **Yeah, I picked him up a few hours ago."** She replies.

I sigh in relief. "Good, thank you Mrs.W. I will be home in a few minutes."

" **Your welcome, see you soon."** She says before hanging up.

I have probably burned enough electricity from my bike's battery by turning it off and off constantly but hopefully this is the last time today. The engine roars to life again and I start my drive back home. I just can't wait to be able to sit down, watch some TV with Sam and just relax.

It makes every bit of work I do worth it.

I take my keys out and unlock the door. "Sam, Im home!"

I can already hear him running through the house coming to see his big brother. "Jamey!" He yelled as he jumps into my arms.

I look at him. "Hey little man, it's good to see you." I say.

I look around a little. "Hey, where's Mrs.W?" I ask him.

Mrs. W or was our elderly next door neighbor. She takes care of Sam when I had to go to work and does a damn fine job of doing it too.

I hold him in a hug as Mrs. Wellington comes around the corner. "How has the little tyke been? I hope hasn't caused too much trouble." I joke.

She shakes her head and chuckles. "Oh, not at all. He has been a sweet boy as always."

I nod. "That's good to hear. I'll get your payment in a little bit."

She waves her hand dismissively. "No, you don't need to do that. Taking care of him has been my pleasure. I already know how tight things are as it is for you." She tells me with certainty in her voice.

I sigh and put Sam down; immediately, he runs to the couch to watch TV in the living room. "You have done so much for me and my little brother. I hate to not give back some kindness you've given us." I say.

She gives me a smile. "You have given me kindness James. You let me see Sam almost everyday and that by itself is a blessing."

She sighs with a distant look on her face. "It makes me miss my children and grandchildren sometimes." She says just barely above a whisper.

I think what life would be like if Sam wasn't here; if Sam could take care of himself. My life would be quiet, too quiet. "I can get that Mrs.W ;I can't imagine life without Sam, even if my parents up and dumped him on me. It would never feel the same if he left." I tell her honestly.

The sad and distant look on her face left, replaced by a happy and heartwarming smile. "It is good to know you love your brother." She says before looking at her watch.

"Oh I really must be going James. See you soon." She asks me as she begins to walk out the door.

I nod my head. "Likewise Mrs.W, have a goodnight."

She waves before she shuts to door; leaving me with Sam. I walk to the living room and see him sitting on the cheap couch, watching a kids show. "Hey little man, What you watching?"

He keeps his eyes on the TV. "Sesame street." He says.

I take a seat next to him. "Thats cool. You want to know something about Sesame Street?" I ask.

He looks to me. "What?"

I point to the TV. "This show has been around for over a hundred years. In fact, I used to watch it when I was your age too."

The look on his face said it all. "Is it really that old?"

I chuckle and nod. "Yeah, this show was made in 1969. That means this show is older than most shows on TV." I explain.

"Wow… so it's older than you?" He asks.

I lean back on the couch a little. "Yeah, its older than me." I reply.

A starred look appears on his face. "Wow, its really odd." He says aloud.

I give him a disgruntled look. Hey, I'm not that old. I'm only twenty; not over a hundred."

"Twenty, and hundred. Same difference."

I chuckle some more. "So i'm a hundred years old then?" I ask teasingly

He nods erratically. "Yeah, you're a hundred gillion years old!" He yells.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really, wow I must have missed a lot of birthdays to be over a hundred gillion years old?"

He nods. "Yeah, you missed a lot of birthdays."

I lean my head back. "Well even if I missed birthdays; it still doesn't stop me from being your older brother." I tell him honestly.

He turns off the TV. "Yeah but I'm happy you were my brother." He tells me.

I look to him in curiosity. "And why is that?"

"Nobody has taken better care of me than you. Mrs.W is okay but I think you do it better."

I shake my head as tears threaten to leak out. "I-I… thanks little man. That means a lot to me." I say, trying to holding the happiness in.

He gives me a quick hug. "Your wellcome big bro." He tells me.

I look around until I spot the clock on the wall. It was starting to get late and Sam hasn't had any dinner yet. "Hey Sam, how about we get some grub?"

Before he could reply, his stomach rumbled. I shrug my shoulders. "I'll take that as a yes then."

I get up out of my seat as he follows me. "How does mac'n'cheese sound?" I ask him.

"Awwww, we've already had that three times this week!" He complained.

I shrug a little. "Sorry Sam, I haven't gone shopping recently." I inform him.

He sighs and takes a seat in one of the chairs. "It's alright but can we not have mac'n'cheese for a while? I'm starting to get tired of it." He asks me.

I grab a pot and begin to fill it with hot water. "I cool with that. I'm starting to get tired of it too." I tell him as I turn the sink off and put the filled pot on the stove.

I turn the stove on. "How about this? You can come to the store and pick out something you would like?" I propose as I open two boxes of mac'n'cheese.

"Anything I want?" He asks as I take the cheese out and pour the dry noodles in.

"Thats right little man. Anything you want but do me a favor though?" I ask him.

"What?"

I look at him with a somewhat pleading gaze. "Just don't burn a hole in my pocket okay?"

He laughs. "No promises."

I rub my eyes while I keep stiring. "Of course not." I say to under my breath.

Sam and I continue to talk as I fix our dinner. He told me about his day and I told him about the good parts about mine. I'm just glad he is more mature than normal kids. He is always there when I need someone to talk to. Maybe he knows how much debt I owe for the house? Or how my meager pay is barely affording anything for us to really eat and enjoy ourselves?

God I hope not. I wouldn't want him to worry about things he doesn't understand yet. I just want to keep him safe and be the best brother I can be for him; he is all i've got left since those two sorry excuses for parents left us. No note, no warning, just gone.

After we finish eating, I clean up as he gets ready to go to bed. "Good night James." He says to me.

I start cleaning the bowls. "Night Sam, see you in the morning." I say to him.

Once the dishes were done, the phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID which just so happens to be my bank. I pressed the answer button on the phone. "Hello?"

" **Hello, this is PNC bank; we would like to inform you that you are six months behind on your property tax payment, heating bill and electricity bill."**

I rub my temples. "Yes, I'm aware that-"

" **If the payment does not come in in the next 72 hours, we will be forced to sell your house to compensate for the payment."**

I look out the window, staring into the night. "What is the payment due?" I ask with dread in my voice.

" **The total payment due is 16,750$ excluding the heating and electric bill which is 5000$. The estimated total owed is 21,750$."**

I cover my mouth, trying to suppress the urge to scream. "Alright, I will figure something out. Good bye." I say as I end the call.

I toss the phone on the table and sit down. _"There is no way… There is no freaking way I can get that kind of money in the next three days."_ I say in my head.

I rest my head in my hands as it try to think things through. _Maybe I could sell my bike? But how am I going to get to work and do some of the jobs I do?!_ I contemplate to myself.

I sigh. "How am I going to tell Sam?..." I whisper.

I look over at the time; reading 9:47 PM. I get out of the chair and walk over to the sink to finish cleaning the dishes. After that, I when to my room to get some rest and think some more things over. Maybe things might get better tomorrow?

If only I knew how wrong I was…

 **Hey, everyone! This is just a new story I thought of trying and this is more or less the prologue to it so the story hasn't officially started. I made this to show you the average day for James Becker in his crappy life working a handful of jobs. One of them being a pizza delivery boy with a prick boss. You will find out his other jobs in latter chapters but I'm just going keeping the prologue short.**

 **The Idea for this story was on my mind for the longest time and I wanted to get some of it out of my system. If you were interested in my other story then dont worry. I will keep writing it as I will keep working on this story. Keep in mind that my writing isn't always the best but I at least try to keep most of it clean.**

 **If there are any mistakes then please say something and I will correct it as soon as I can. I will also answer any questions you have about the story if I am on my computer.**

 **Remember to comment and review so I can do a better job at writing. -Paladin Leroy**


	2. The end of an old life

I turn over and flip my pillow to the cool side; for the dozenth time. I just can't fall asleep for long. Considering what's on my mind and all of the fears and doubts building up. I can only toss and turn with worry for me, my brother and everything else between. I mean we're going to become homeless! Where are we supposed to go? What am I supposed to do?

I keep contemplating with myself until I heard a loud shattering sound. Almost like someone is trying to break in… Oh fuck.

I climb out of bed and run to my dresser to pull out a long family heirloom. It was an old but still functional Smith & Wesson model 629 magnum. I open the cylinder and see that it's still loaded with six .44 magnum bullets. I close the cylinder and quietly walk to the bedroom door and slowly open it.

From where my room was, I could see the kitchen and front door. The door was fine other than it being left ajar with the window on it smashed. I open my door slowly and as quietly as I can, walk out. I take a peak in the living room and see two guys, both holding guns, covered with black tactical gear and helmets with red visors. They seem to be searching for something n and I have the feeling they aren't normal thieves or looters.

I aim before cock the revolver, drawing their attention. "Alright you fucks. I'm going to say this once and get the hell **out**." I whisper loud enough for them to hear but quiet enough to not wake Sam, if he's not up from the noise.

Neither one does anything even though they are equipped with weapons and gear. They seem to waiting for somethi-

"-Urk"

I fall to the ground as I was hit from something from behind. The gun was still in my hand and roll over and aimed it at a guy who hit me. He notices this and lunges at me, both of us fighting over control of the gun. While we were fighting, the other two kept searching.

Whilst in the middle of our fight, a shot gets fired off. He quickly punches me and rips the gun out of my hand before tossing it across the room. The other two see this and walk over to us as I keep struggling to fight back. The guys on top and around be begin beating me, hitting me over and over to the point where every hurt and I could barely breathe.

The beating went on and on; I can't fight back, I'm too weak.

"James?"

I look over to where the voice came from and see it was Sam. He was terrified from what he was seeing. "Sam… run..." I croak out.

One of the armed men looks to one of his peers. "Deal with the bastard, we've got this jackass."

He nods and walks over to Sam who starts to back up in fear until he is against the wall. I use whatever strength I've got left to fight back so I can get to Sam. "Stay away from him!" I yell.

I kick one of them off me but the other guy pulls out a serrated knife and stabs it in my leg. "AHHH, fuck!" I cried out in pain.

The one who got kicked gets back up and kicks me onto my hands and knees. I start coughing up blood and bleeding from multiple bruises and gashes, especially from the knife in my leg.

I look up and the guy grab Sam by the neck before twisting it farther than it should be, making a sickly snapping sound. I can only look in horror as his body drops to the floor, his face composed of fear. I attempt to crawl over to him but the other two pick me up by my arms and hold me up as I struggle to get out of their grip.

Let... go of me... you child killing... FUCKS! I yell, struggling to escape.

The guy who killed Sam walked over to me and punches me in the gut, making me cough up even more blood. "Where is it?" He asks me.

"Where's… what…?" I croak out in the angriest voice I could muster.

He backhands me with his heavily padded glove. "The files. The ones your parents left you. Where are they?" He demanded.

I spit some blood in his face. "Go… fuck… yourself…" I gargle out in hatred.

He wipes the blood off of his visor before twisting the knife in my leg. I grunt in pain as he twists the serrated blade slowly in the heavily bleeding wound. "I'm only going to ask again. Where. Are. the files?"

I scowl at him through my bruised eyes. "I ain't… telling you... shit... so you might as well… kill me now."

He rips the knife out and plunges it in my shoulder as I scream in pain. "We can keep going for as long as you're alive. We'll still get the files anyway." He growls out.

I don't say anything as slowly look at my room. He follows my gaze. He quickly looks between the two holding me up. "Keep him quiet." He tells them before walking to my room.

My eyes grow heavy as my body feels lighter.I could hear things getting tossed about in my room before things go quiet. The brother killer walks through the door with a familiar briefcase. "Alright, let's get moving."

The two men throw me to the floor but I feel to tired to get up. "But what about him?" One of the men ask.

I start to lose consciousness as my vision fades and the voices grow faint. "We take him with us, we need test subjects. Make this look like a gas leak. We don't want people getting too suspicious." He tells them.

"Yes sir."

I feel myself getting picked up and carried until I'm thrown into the back of a vehicle. I can only get one last glimpse of my home before it erupted in flames. Burning the body of little brother inside. I start to cry as I can only think one thing.

" _I'm sorry Sam, I'm so so Sorry Sam! I wasn't strong enough to protect you! Please, forgive me…"_

One of the men stands over me before he hits me with the but end of his gun's stock. The rest of my vision blacks out.

 _Some time later_

A wave of cold water splashes across my bare skin and aching wounds. I erratically look around and see that I am in a cell, chained to the floor by my hands and feet. I look forward and see a reinforced door with a small window on it.

I look at the wounds on my leg and shoulder. The wounds were stitched up and cleaned but why? _"What happened?"_ I thought to myself.

The call, the sleepless night, then crash, the men, Sam… oh no…

I sit back and lean against the wall. _"Sam, oh god Sam. Why… Why did it have to be you! Why did you have to die!? You did nothing wrong! You were afraid and I was... I was…"_

"Weak." I mutter.

Tears started to leak out of my eyes until it became a constant stream of grief and sadness. I rested my head in my hands as I could only cry out for my brother. The only one in the world who mattered to me.

Time passes by and my tears dried but the grief did not. I just sit in the corner and stare at the wall. Chastising myself for not being strong enough. "Why couldn't it have been me?..."

I look up at the ceiling. "If you are up there. If you exist, why? Why did you take him instead of me? I just don't understand… I just don't..." I ask.

I sit in silence until the door opens. Two men in similar looking gear stand at the door as two more people walk in. A purple woman with a long ponytail; the other, a man in a black uniform with a mask a white as bone. "Get him on his feet." His growling voice orders.

The two pull out shock batons and tasers me. Sending hundreds of volts through my body. "Get up!" One of them yells.

I sluggishly got to my feet or as far as the shackles would allow. The man in the white mask and hood grabs my bruised face with his clawed hand, inspecting it over. "Take him to the lab, but before you do that…"

Him and the woman walk out. "...rough him up." He says as the door closes behind him; trapping me with the two guards.

 _Hours latter_

I lay on the ground, beaten and bloodied. The amount of pain I felt the night my life ended pales in comparison to the pain now. Externally so to speak.

The two men take my chains off before putting a pair of cuffs around my hands and feet. They pick me up and push me to the door. "Get moving scum." One of my torturers tell me.

I take a step before falling to the ground. A second after, I feel the searing pain of electricity flow through my body. "I said walk!" One of the guards yells.

I slowly but surely get back onto my feet as they start to guide me to where the hooded one called the "lab". I don't know what kind of experiments go on in there but I'm afraid that I'm going to be apart of it.

I step out of the cell and see something that I won't ever forget. People… dozens of people locked up just like me. Some of them were adults, a few were women and children. Everyone was scared, scarred and worse off than me. They see me walking down the hall and give me mournful gazes. They know what's going to happen to me.

The guards see me slow down and they jab me with the shock batton. Sending painful jolts of electricity through my body and urge me forward. I manage to keep a steady pace even though I feel like dropping to the floor. I'm surprised that I can even stand if that's anything to go by.

Passing by the multiple cells, we reach a door. One of the guards opens the door and the other shoves me in. I barely have enough time to know what's going on before the push me on a table and confine me to it. "Wha-what are you doing? What's going to happen to me?"

They don't say anything and tighten my binds. They leave and I'm left alone in this creepy room. The door opens and the man with the bone white mask walks in. He inspects me, probably looking at the new bruises forming on my already roughed up body. "Tell me something?" His growly voice says.

His mask stares right at me. I can already feel a wave of dread and fear wash over me. "Do you have any idea what you had in that dingy little home of yours?" He questions.

I scowl at him. "Whatever it was, it wasn't worth killing my only brother for it." I say with as much hatred I could summon.

He shakes his head and circles around the table. "Oh yes it was… it was more than worth it." His growling voice says.

I shake my head. "No it wasn't! My brother was everything to me and you people took him away! He didn't deserve what happened to him! He did nothing wrong! He was just afraid!" I scream.

He hits me hard across the face. "Then his fear got him killed. He didn't have to go outside his room and see you and my men, but he did. He didn't have to yell out your name, but he did and you know why? Because he was a pathetic whelp with a deadbeat brother." he says with an angry voice.

"How the hell do you know this? You weren't there."

He dryly laughs. "I saw it through the head cams. It was entertaining to watch, especially when they killed the whelp." He says mockingly.

I struggle to get out of my binds so I could tear this motherfucker a new one. I could feel him smiling in amusement. "Watching you squirm in anger has its own amusement to it. Watching you break, now that's going to be fun."

He crosses his arms. "We are getting off track. I want to know something… do you know who your parents are or should I say were?" he asks in a commanding tone.

I look straight at the ceiling. "I don't know. The only thing I know was that they were scientist for Overwatch and that they left my brother and I with some bullshit files."

The eyes on his piercing mask stares at me, completely emotionless and cold. "Your parents sure kept you in the dark boy. Too bad they didn't tell you the truth who they were. Might have saved you and the little runt." he tells me with his rough voice.

"Your parents were once Overwatch scientists who did research in quantitative biology and human anatomy. They made drugs and serums that could make a single soldier fight like a hundred. They made monsters out of men. The last project they worked on before the end of the omnic crisis ended. It was the key warfare. The perfect weapon..." He explains.

He comes back around. "The key to the perfect soldier... and your parents made it possible." He tells me.

I growl in frustration. "Well fuck them! They left us behind to go do whatever the hell they want! They are just selfish greedy bastards who don't give two fucks about anyone but them selves! They were the whole reason they got my brother killed because they left us with something that would attract people like you!" I cried in anger and sadness.

He starts to chuckle before it becomes a maniacal laughter. From the sound of his voice, it was like listening to a fork scrape across a glass plate. "They wanted to hide their work from everyone. You were just a pawn in their game, a last ditch effort to stall us from finding their research!" He yells.

"Why didn't they just destroy it then? It would have saved me and my brother." I asked.

He walks over to a try on the side of the room and picks something up. "I don't even know why but they were damned fools for not doing it. It would have saved lives, it might have even saved your brother." He says somewhat jokingly as he walks towards me with a syringe in his hands.

I look at the syringe with worry, not knowing what was inside. "What is that?" I ask as I begin to start struggling to leave.

He grabs me by the neck and holds up the needle. "Oh this?" He asks in a sarcastic tone.

He tightens his grip before jabbing it in my neck. "This is just something to help you rest…" He says to me as I start to grow tired. Very, very tired. He must have drugged me with a sedative.

Before I succumb to the forced sleep, he stands over me. "Before you pass out, I want you to realize something. You are going to become the very thing you parents tried to hide. You are going to be our new weapon. Just another mindless drone next to dozens of others. You are Talon's property now…" His voice trails off as I can no longer keep my eyes open and all sound is drowned out.

My old life is over as my new life as slave to a terrorist organization has begun. Destined to become Talon's new weapon whether I like it or not.

 **There, another chapter done for this story. Sorry it was a little short but hey, the story has officially started. Sorry if it's a little messy in terms of writing and dialogue. I'm still not the best writer but I would like to think it's getting better, slowly getting better. I would also like to apologize if the story is going a little fast. I just want to get this chapter done so I can really get things started.**

 **Everyone please feel free to say something in the comments if there is an error and I will fix it a soon as possible. If you have any questions about the story then ask them in the comments and I will answer them as soon as possible.**

 **Remember to review and comment so I can do a better job at writing. -Paladin Leroy**


	3. and the beginning of a worse one

_Doctor's notes_

It has been a week since James becker; now identified as specimen 17, has been brought to us here at base. He has been ignoring food and water for the past few days, we suspect that we will have to force feed him. It would be a shame if we lost a specimen before the procedure.

 **Day 8**

We had to force feed specimen 17 and has been "reeducated" that if he doesn't eat, there will be consequences. I'm not sure the words broke through, but I'm sure pain will.

 **Day 16**

Specimen 17 has been uncooperative when ordered to do a task, almost as if he was empty already. When I check through the cell's internal camera, I can hear him mumble a name. "Sam", it is probably of something or someone of importance to specimen 17. Perhaps this "Sam" could be used as a form of leverage on 17. Further study and information is required.

 **Day 17**

Specimen 17 has been "disturbed" throughout the day and night. He has been experiencing night terrors and breakdowns from a case of post traumatic stress. His screaming has been putting some of the guards on edge and even scaring some of the other specimens in the cells next to him. My supervisors for the specimen project have ordered me to not sedate 17 and let him "rough it out" in their words. His screaming and wailing can't last forever. Can it?

 **Day 19**

Two straight days of screaming finally came to a silent halt. Either his voice finally broke or he gave up. When we went to take a look at him this morning, he somehow carved the name "Sam" into his left forearm, just barely below the wrist. We had to sedate him and rush him to the medical ward to treat the wound. He surprisingly didn't try to stop us or resist. The name "Sam" is definitely someone or thing of importance to him. I am going to recommend that we question 17 about that name.

 **Day 38**

It has been little over a month since 17 was brought here. In that time, we have barely scratched the surface of the notes. They were written in multiple languages and advanced algorithm. It may take a while to understand the formula; years even but when we do, it will be one of the greatest weapons Talon will have at their disposal.

17 on the other hand, we got some useful information out of him in terms of leverage. "Sam" was his younger brother that was an unfortunate casualty in the operation for retrieving his family's notes. 17 watched him die before he was taken to base. Heartbreaking as some would see it but Talon offers no sympathy; the child's death was unfortunate but it was necessary. Until further notice, we will be keeping a close eye on 17. He seems different compared to the other specimens. Not sure why but it's just a hunch.

 **Day 76**

We have been hard at work trying to decode and decipher the files but we have had little luck. Even our best and brightest couldn't figure them out. Maybe 17 knows something about the files that could help us. I'm sure some "motivation" will help him help us. By motivation I mean interrogation; we will squeeze out as much information as possible.

 **Day 109**

Weeks of interrogation all for nothing! 17 doesn't know anything about the files other than it was his parent's fault and it got his brother killed. I was almost tempted to kill him for wasting our time but he will get his due… soon. Reaper has been running missions and collecting much needed supplies for the files. Widowmaker has been silencing any people outside of Talon getting nosy and suspicious. The world is not ready for us, not yet.

 **Day 403**

Three long years and a couple of setbacks but we finally did it, we finally cracked the notes and have the recipe for one of the most dangerous weapons in the world. The only problem however, is that it describes bioengineering a virus/symbiote hybrid containing parts from some of the most dangerous microorganisms that ever touched the Earth. I have no doubts that the fatality rates will be high during testing but the outcome will be well worth the casualties. Specimen testing will begin in a week.

 **Day 410**

Specimen's 1-16 have all died due to the virus/symbiote and its deadly nature. It developed into some form of evolved cancer cells and caused the specimens to die from organ failure upon the hybrid bonding with the cells and tissue in the body. Nobody can figure out why it's reacting this way through. The best we can do is study its effects and improve on the previous version.

 **Day 411**

The next virus/symbiote hybrid is ready; the next specimen for the testing is specimen 17. We took him and administered the hybrid in the normal dosage, approximately 100,000 of the hybrid virus/symbiote cells. We will have to wait and see the results. Who knows, this might be the one but I digress.

 _(17's pov)_

I was left bounded to the table after the men in lab coats and hazard suits left. The injected me with something, something bad. I look around the room and the only things I see are cameras and a one way window. I look at the binds on my arms and legs, occasionally looking at the two marks on my arm. The left had my little brothers name, carved and scarred into the skin. The right however, was branded with S-17. The symbols making me as Talon's property.

I feel some sweat began forming on my brow, it feels like I am in an oven in this room. It gets hot during the day and unbearably cold during the nights but not like this. I feel like I'm burning in my own skin. I groan in a pain as I start to ache all over my body.

My breathing starts to elevate as my heart beats harder. My muscles, bones, organs, everywhere just hurts now. I start writhing on the the table in what feels like something tearing and stretching my insides.

I couldn't suppress the screams of pain escaping my chapped lips, I couldn't stop trying to claw my skin off, even though I was straped to the table. I just want the pain to stop!

My back arches as whatever the scientist gave me traveled up my spine and into my head. My eyes were pouring tears as the pain makes death burning alive feel like mercy. My head feels like it's about to implode on itself.

My bones cracked and grew larger as my muscles intensified, reshaping my once lean physique with a more toned form. Once the growth was over, something worse happened. The veins in my arms, they started to turn black and I could feel it trying to burst out of my skin. What ever was in my bloodstream wanted out.

I watched in horror as the veins popped under pressure but blood didn't come out, only this black tarry substance. It was sliding on my arm before it stopped, like gravity became non existent. It slowly slid back up my arm until it was hovering over the wound. Like a wildfire, it suddenly started to spread all over my body. My struggled to escape the goo I was being drowned in.

I look to the one way window in terror before my vision was covered by the black substance and my screams were silenced.

 _Scientist's pov_

I looked in amazement at specimen 17's outcome between him and the now dubbed project _**Hybrid**_. It was the likes we've never seen before, like the bonding between his body and the hybrid created an entirely different creature. From the looks of things, his body entered some sort of metamorphosis phase but his vital signs remained nominal. It didn't kill him like the others so my hunch might be correct after all; he might be different but perhaps it was this specific combination of genes and traits that did this? The other specimens died painful and agonizing deaths while he changed into something else entirely. Testing with 17 will begin the second he wakes up, everyone would like to see what this thing could do.

I look to the guards in the room. "Make sure he isn't hazardous before you take him back to his cell." I ordered them.

They nod. "Yes sir."

They walk out of the room as I look back at 17. _"This will be interesting."_

 **Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry I haven't doing much in a while, I've been busy with other things. At least this chapter is done (although short) though. This more or less a filler so we can get things closer to the present time in the Overwatch universe. I promise the chapters will be longer folks, dont get too sad or angry that this one was small.**

 **I'm also going to work on another chapter for this story and I'm planing to get another chapter for "** **A Courier's Message** **" done as well. I've just lost momentum in my writing but once I get back to it, we will be back on track.**

 **What do you guys and gals think happened to James? I want to hear it in the comments because I like seeing the other ideas and thoughts of other people.**

 **Remember to comment and review so I can do a better job at writing. -Paladin Leroy**


	4. A Fate worse than death

I open my eyes to see nothing but darkness. My arms are constricted to my torso as my legs are bound together. I can't breath even though I feel… fine? Maybe I died as the black slime consumed me? Maybe I am in a limbo, stuck between life and death, slowly transitioning to the latter?

Things are confusing in the terms of my well being. I can faintly hear a noise, a slow and rhythmic thumping. A **very** slow and rhythmic thumping.

 _I am alive?!... No. No! NO!_ _ **NO! I don't want to be alive! I want to be dead! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE KILLED ME!**_ I screamed internally, thrashing in desperation.

I want to yell out as I always do. I want to beat and claw myself into submission, chastising myself for failing as a brother. I just want to see Sam again… but I can't. Not while I am confined my the black that surrounds me.

I start to struggle, trying to free myself. I could hear the beginning of a rubbery ripping sound. I double my efforts and the ripping increases and soon enough I can move my arms and legs. I immediately rip the substance from my face and take a deep breath of air. I look around and see that I'm am back in my cell.

I look down at my arms and see the tears in the black goop on my skin beginning to repair itself, not trying to confine me this time. The goo repaired itself on my face but I don't feel like I'm suffocating, I can still breathe through the thin membrane. I feel around my face and touch some kind of small lenses covering where my eyes are, like some kind of contacts. I look down at my forearms and pinch some of the goo on my skin, slightly pulling it but not ripping it.

It felt thick and rubbery between my index and thumb. I let go and it immediately fell back into place. I look at my arms and torso, what was once thin and skinny was now built and tone. I could feel the black sludge flowing in my veins. I could feel the raw strength in my mussels. Whatever the did to me… they made me a monster.

My hunger was gone, my thirst was quenched, my pain has subsided but I feel tired and weak. I lean against the wall and slowly slid down it. I breath slowly, trying to figure what they exactly did to me besides my disgusting appearance.

I laid there against the wall for who knows how long but I was torn from my thoughts as the cell door opened. Multiple Talon guards came in with cattle prods and shock batons. I did nothing to defend myself as they beat me into the ground, I knew it was futile to resist. I felt a collar clasp around my neck and I was dragged in chains out of the room.

We were walking for a while until we stopped in front of a metal door.

The chains were taken off me but the collar stayed as they threw me in. I landed with a thud before getting up from the metallic floor. I examined the room I was now trapped in. There was a thick metal door, the walls were entirely composed of metal as were the ceiling and floor, the room had lighting in through only the ceiling lights that look very breakable.

I walked over to the metal door and begin to try and force it open but before I could do anything, my collar lit up and gave me a couple thousand volts of electricity. I collapsed as cried in anguish, clawing at the collar only for the electricity to increase. I writhed in pain as my whole nervous system feels like it's getting fried. A few seconds latter and the shocks stop. I breathe, trying to regain my breath as I heard a voice through the speakers in the room.

" **Hello, S-17 or specimen seventeen. My name is Dr. Crawford, your new… 'supervisor' for the foreseeable future. You will address me as 'sir' or 'Doctor' am I clear?"** He says with a strict voice.

I only groan as I slowly begin to pick myself off of the floor.

" **I said…"**

I felt the collar go off again, electrocuting me as I fall back to the ground.

" **AM I CLEAR!"** He yelled in a voice that could rival Reapers in pure anger.

"Y-yes!" I mustered out from the pain.

The shocks stop again as I left at the floor. I was a barely conscious, jolting body at this point.

I couldn't move anything without there being pain.

" **Good, now I want you to know something 17. While you are under my supervision, you will not disobey, you will not do anything I don't want you to do and most importantly… You. Will. Not. Escape. Because if you even think about doing it then guess what?..."** He trails off.

I heard the collar turn on.

" **...you will feel pain you can not even fathom."** He finishes.

I slowly look over to the window and see a man in a lab coat with grey hair, slowly balding. Even though everything was fuzzy, even though I could barely think straight, I don't think I can forget the smug look on his face as he amuses himself at my expense.

I haven't even known him for five minutes and he has almost killed me. I move through the pain and try to get back on feet. I lean against the wall for support as I stare through the window as he stares right back.

He clasps his hands together and walks over a terminal. **"Now that we have covered the basics, I'm going to tell you what is going to happen."** His voice sounds through the room.

"What do you want?" I gasp out.

My collar light flickers on, threatening to shock me again. There was a large amount of agitation in his eyes. **"You better watch how you speak to me 17; I'm not going to take any amount of disrespect."** He glares in disgust.

I remain quiet as he keeps typing in his computer. He soon finishes, causing the floor to shift and a octogonal frame with restraints come out of the ground. I look back at him as he smiles. The vents open up in the room and a white gas begins to pour in.

" **Now, if you would do me a favor, take a deep breath and sleep."**

I ignore the pain in my body and charged at the glass. I ram my shoulder it only for it to hold and knock me down. I get and start banging against the glass as hard as I can. The gas filled the room and I felt its immediate effects.

I started growing tired and drowsy. I feel to my knees while I kept hitting the glass. I felt my breath leave me and I fell under the narcotic gas.

 _Hours latter_

I sluggishly open my eyes and look around my surroundings. I see I'm still in the same room, contained in the restraints enrapturing my hands and feet. I also noticed that I had machines connected to my chest, head and wrists. The wires connect to a machine in front of me with a holo projection of my vital signs.

My head snapped to the door as it slid open and Dr. Crawford walked in, ignorance and frustration evident on his face. He walked over to the terminal and typed something before looking at me.

"You are something special 17… no matter how many ways or attempts to wake you, you wouldn't get up. Everything either had no affect on you or any drug pumped into you body was pushed out back out." He says.

He types something and shows me my circulatory system. I look back at him. "Interesting hmm? Well after some study and some samples, we noticed that your new 'blood' acts both as white and red blood cells in your body. It even works so well that it will reject anything that gets into the body, be it bacteria, drugs, alcohol and other things." he further explains.

He types something else as more images and vital signs show up. It shows my skeleton, brain activity, respiratory system and other things. He starts cynically laughing. "17, your new biology is… astounding. Your body is breaking down and reforming your bones, muscles, tissues and everything else it rooted itself into."

My brow furrows. "Why are you telling me this 'Doctor'? This seems like something you would keep from me, why bother?" I question.

He rolls his eyes. "Im telling you this because I feel it necessary for you to know. Do I care about you and your insignificant life? No, I do not. The only reason you're still alive is because Reaper wants you tested to see how far we can go with the project." he says.

I give him an impassive glare. "What do you think 'Doctor'? What did you and the others what to do to me?" I say with a bite to me voice.

He shakes his head and walks up in front of me. "Personally, the others and I wanted to cut you open and see what effects project hybrid had on you. I would love to crack open your head and see what's going on in that dome of yours." he says to me.

I scowl at him as he grabs the side of my head, inspecting my face and new exterior shell. "Reaper guaranteed us a chance to cut you open after the tests and examinations are done. It's a shame that poisons, sedatives and toxins don't work on you anymore; guess that means we will have to cut you open awake and fully aware." He toys. I could feel a very small amount of nervousness, small however noticeable.

He starts laughing to himself. "Dont worry 17, you still have a while before you are dissected. I would be more worried about the present if I were you."

"Why is that?"

He closes all of the hologram diagrams. "Its best if you find out for yourself."

He walks out the door, leaving me suspended in my cuffs. I looked down at myself, inspecting more of the changes that I had undergone. My skin felt cold and clammy, this goo did not insulate well over the scraps of clothing I'm wearing.

I look down at my feet and see they still have toes but there are no toe nails or anything distinguishing other than the shape, same thing goes for my hands too. I wish I had a mirror to see my face, no doubt that changed too.

I close my eyes and try to drift off to sleep with what little time I get for rest. Not that I consider night terrors rest.

Very slowly, I feel asleep, this time by my own free will and not some narcotic gas.

 _Months latter_

I'm still bound by my restraints and my collar, forced to do whatever order is given like a slave afraid of punishment. But I wasn't afraid, I was hollow and emotions brought me nothing but misery. I learned that the first few weeks after I was thrown into my new role as a caged animal.

I look up to see Dr. Crawford standing in front of me. A handful of other people, specifically other scientists or "doctors" inspecting and monitoring my every move behind the safety of the reinforced ballistic glass.

"Hello 17, it is about time you woke up."He said curtly.

I keep quites as he goes on. "Before we can start, we need to test basic responses first. Simply orrent your head in the direction of my hand."

I follow his hand starting from left to right. "Obedient, very good."

He smiles. "Onto the next test."

He walks out the room and back into the observation room. My restraints unlock and I climb out and onto my feet. I immediately climb onto the ceiling, using the biological adhesive coming from the billions of microscopic pores located on my hands and feet. Strong enough to carry me and then some. I don't know why I did this, it just felt better being out of reach from any below me.

I can see Dr. Crawford smile. "A Biological marvel. It can move an almost any surface, just as I predicted."

I hiss at him out of pure hate. It was him and everyone at Talon that made me this way.

"You can jump too, can't you?" He questions, fully aware of what I'm capable of.

I leap at the glass and scare the people behind it, everyone but Crawford was affected. He bats this off and looks to the others, most of which were trying to get their bearings. "Send in the first test subject." He orders.

I climb to the dark corner of the room and stare at the door as it slides open. A guy in a jumpsuit was pushed in. "Hey, where are taking me?" He asks worriedly. I can hear his heartbeat all the way from here, he's terrified. Good.

The door shuts behind him as he begins hitting it. "Please, why won't anyone tell me whats going on?!" He pleads.

"Don't worry, you are participating in vital research my friend." Crawford's voice echoes.

He turns around to the window. " ? What is this?"

Dr. Crawford straightened his uniform. "Its research." he replied coldly.

I drop from the ceiling and start walking towards him. The guy in the room backs up in fear. "W-What is that?!"

He backs up into the glass, screaming bloody murder as I approached. Large and sharp talons elongated from my fingertips.

I look at him through my now white eyes. "Please, forgive me." I whispered.

"W-wha-"

I lunged at him and dug my talons into his neck and torso. Draining nutrients, proteins, minerals and any other thing from his body. He shook like a leaf as his body became contorted and shriveled as I essentially sucked the life out of him. He was crying, trying to scream but didn't have the strength to do so.

When he eventually died, I let him go and rested him onto the floor. He was a healthy person, now he is an unwrapped mummy. I felt my hunger go away, as did every feeding. Every time I did it, I felt worse on the inside than I did on the out.

I got up from my prone position and looked at my hands, dripping with blood before that too was sucked from all its benefits. I wiped the dust off my hands and look at the mirror. Many of the doctors taking notes as they always did, some just looking at me.

"You happy now?"

Crawford smiled. **"I am indeed 17, I am most pleased to watch you state your hunger."**

Walk up to the glass and stare at him. "Someday, I will get out of here and when that day comes you better get your affairs in order…"

I rest my taloned hand against the glass. "I will be coming for you and no amount of running or hiding will save you from me."

Some of the doctors were afraid of me, Crawford was not so easily swayed by fear. He presses a button and color lights up. **"Too bad someday is not today, or will ever be today."**

My body twitched and spasmed on the ground as it was electrocuted like the other thousands of times it has. I saw the door open and two guards came in. They picked me up by my arms and legs, rebounding my libs in my restraints.

They left the room and Crawford came in. "I know how much feeding hurts you inside, but think of all the data we gathered because of you. We might be able to figure out why you are what you are? But that's a bit hard considering you are the only one of your kind, billions of dollars was spent on a tree, only for it to bore one fruit."

He grabs my head roughly and lifts it up. "You will never leave, you are too important and we will not waste precious resources on a lost cause. Yourself lucky 17, you didn't die but evolved into something else."

"What's the point of living if you only suffer for it?… "

He back hands me. "You suffer because you have things we need. You suffer because you hold the answer for us to figure out how to recreate you. Tell me, do you know how hard it is to remake you when all of you DNA scrambles up like some damn puzzle?!"

I roll my jaw, hearing a few popping sounds. "Wasn't it enough that you cut me open like a pig? Wasn't it enough to rip out my organs only for it to decay in your hands? Wasn't it enough that you make me suffer through this?!"

He carries an impassive look as I went on. "You made me but you don't know how! Now you want to do it again to someone else."

He walks away back to the others. I let my head fall, recalling all of the months of torture I've gone through in this room. The amounts of tests and test subjects I went through. I still wish it killed me instead of this- this fate worse than death.

I furrow my brows and rage. _"I swear to god that when I get out of here, I_ _ **will**_ _make them pay for what they did us Sam. I promise little man, I promise."_

Little did I know, I will get my chance of escape soon enough.

 **Howdy everyone, I'm back and I got another chapter done. If you read my earlier message then know I'm deeply sorry for the wait. I will try and get more chapters out before the summer ends.**

 **Also, Specimen 17 or James Becker is not venom per-say. He will be similar but he will not spin webs, he will not have a spider sense, he will not have the venom symbol or any symbol for that matter and lastly the black goo is not an alien. It's a lab made parasite/symbiote. Other things and possibly new abilities will be added eventually. I leaned more towards the sticking abilities of another black creature for this chapter. Can anyone can guess it? Please do so in the comments.**

 **If you have any suggestions for the story then please feel free to do so. I'm always open for new ideas. Also, what do you think is going to happen to Talon's "secret" lab to give 17 a chance to escape? Say something in the comments if you have an idea.**

 **Remember to comment and review so I can do a better job at writing. -Paladin Leroy**


	5. Breaking free

We have been at war with Talon for the past few months, little resources, little equipment and almost no support from anyone. Makes you think why we are doing this if nobody approves of us. Heh, guess we are all just stir crazy to do the right thing after the war. I'm no exception.

I load my pulse rifle and prime my helix rockets. "When will we be there?" I ask.

Winston looks back. "We'll be there in seven minutes, get everyone else ready."

I nod and head down to where everyone else is. Some of them socializing, other preparing. When they saw me, they snapped to attention. I smile underneath my visor, almost like old times. "Alright people, we will be arriving shortly so get ready."

They got their gear and equipment and headed over to the dropship door. I sling the pulse rifle over my shoulder and get into position. I feel a nudge on my shoulder. I look to my right. "What is it Tracer?"

"Do you think he's here?" She pipes.

I grumble. Reyes, once friend now foe. He will pay for all of the horrible things he has done, killing off Overwatch from the inside. I pulled my rifle out and look back to Tracer. "I don't know but I hope so. He's got a lot to answer for." I finally answer.

She frowns and nods, pulling drawing her pistols. "Yeah, he does."

The ship hovers above the murky water below us. I look back to everyone. "Be careful, there's more than Talon in these swamps." I say, opening the dropship door.

Everyone gets out, starting with Genji, Zarya, Zenyatta, Tracer and ending with me. The waters of the swamp came up to knee length but that didn't bother me much, not like it's the first time I've had to get my feet wet.

I take point as everyone followed behind as we make our tread to the Talon facility a few miles up.

 _( 17's pov, a few minutes latter)_

I keep my eyes glued to the floor. Wonder what they are talking about in there? A new experiment? A new test for me to try? Thinking about it leaves a sour taste in my mouth. But not like they can make me do anything I haven't already done. I always hated the simulations and torture they put me through. Testing my physical strength, speed, agility and perception.

I feel a small shake through the room but I brushed it off. I wonder if they are going to do with me? My guess is lobotomy or maybe shock therapy? I wouldn't hold it below them to go the painful way.

I feel another shake, this time more stronger going through the room. I look around the room. _Whats going on?_

I look at the people behind the glass, they looked worried, afraid even. Whatever is going on, it isn't planned.

Another shake, rattling the whole room. In an instant, the lights went out before relighting up in a red hue.

I look at my restraints as they came loose. I smiled, for the first time in the past five years. Crawford noticed this as I start ripping my arms and legs from the restraints.

I fall to the floor as the last restraint gives in. Crawford quickly runs out the room, everybody confused until one of them looks through the glass. He yells something out to the others as I climb up to my feet and rip the shock collar off.

I ran over to the door to the observatory and ripped it open. All of the doctors and scientist clawing and scratching at the exit. "Crawford, you SON OF A BITCH! LET US OUT!" One of them screamed out.

So Crawford left them to die? _**Good.**_

I tear everyone apart, limb by limb, organ by organ until everything was a bloody mess. I look to the last one alive, quivering at the locked door. "P-please, d-dont kill me! Have m-mercy!" He begged.

I look down at him before laughing. "Mercy? YOU, want mercy? How ironic…"

I pick him up by his head and make him look into my white eyes. "After all of these years, after everything you did to me, after all of the begging I did, you people denied me mercy."

He starts crying. "P-please! I have a family!"

Large talons grew out of the end of my thumbs. "I did too." I whispered.

I dug my thumbs into his eyes. I have never heard a more pleasant sound in my life than the sound of him screaming. Blood gushed out his eyes and all over my hands. I threw his body to the ground an d looked for an alternative escape route. The door was locked so there had to be another way. I looked up and saw an open vent.

I jump through and crawl on all fours through the ventilation system. I have no idea where I'm going but I know it's better than here. I see a light ahead and I crawl towards it. It was a barred vent.

I peered through it and I saw dozens of armed Talon soldiers running down a hallway. Once there was nobody in sight, I tore the bars off the vent and drop to the red lit hallway. I look either way but grudgingly followed to where the troops went.

I get to a large open room filled with troops and vehicles, from my position I can see one of the people on my hit list. Reaper…

"Sir!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"What?" Reaper growled.

"Specimen 17 escaped, all staff supervising it are dead or missing."

I swore I saw Reaper's eyes bulge for a second behind his mask. He grabbed him by the throat. "What!?"

He put his hands up. "Specimen 17 is gone, everyone studying it is dead. All of them were mutilated but Crawford wasn't among the dead." He cowered a little.

Reaper threw him to the floor. "We have Overwatch attacking and you tell me that 17 escaped!" He yells, pulling out his shotgun and putting it to the soldier's head.

The soldier cowers a little. "W-we can find it. We can set up a search party and capture it." He begs.

I look around the room and see another vent, that could be my ticket out of here. Raise my head slightly and look around. There were 50? Possibly even 60 Talon soldiers including Reaper.

I try to make up a plan until I feel something on the back of my head. "Hands up." A french accented voice said.

I slowly turned around and saw a purple woman? I could have sworn that I've seen her somewhere before? I put my hands up before it all hits me.

 _She was there with Reaper… The night I was taken, the night he died…_ I start trembling with anger, hissing through my teeth. I smack the gun out of her hands and grab her by the throat. "You were with Reaper." I growled.

She looked worried, grabbing my arm in a desperate attempt to get me to unhand her. I tightened my grip around her throat. She starts punching and kicking me as her face gets more purple than it already is. **"** _ **YoU ArE JuSt AS rEspONsiBLe."**_

I throw her across the room and nail a group of soldiers. My stunt didn't go unnoticed. "Kill him!" One of the soldiers yelled.

My body jerked as whatever bullets entered my body were just pushed back out. Pulse wounds just healed like nothing happened.

I tear off one of the doors of one of the heavy trucks and throw it at the troops surrounding my position. Pinning anyone it his against the wall. I felt painful shots hit me all over but that didn't stop me. I lunge and start tearing the first person I got my hands on to pieces. Intestines were splattered all over the floor and blood was splashed on the walls. " _ **YOu aRe aLL GuiLTy!"**_

I grab the nearest guy and tear his spine out before smashing the chain of bones into someone's neck. I jam my claws under the chin of another soldier, puncturing through the top of his helmet. The claws on my left arm formed into a giant spike, letting me skewer the next few unlucky souls close to me.

I seize another grunt and pull his head from his body, crushing the skull in my hand. I plunge my hand into his chest and rip out one of his ribs right before jamming it into someone's eye.. At this point, I don't even feel the pain anymore.

The slaughter keeps going until I see one of the architects of my suffering.

I pounce at Reaper only to go through him? He laughs as he starts unloading shot after shot of his shotguns into my body, tearing chunks of bone and flesh on exit. I dropped to my knees panting as the ooze slowly fixed the damage. He just stood there as I was on my hands and knees, struggling to get up. I watch as the last few dozen soldiers formed up into firing positions.

The animalistic rage in my body was still pumping as strong as ever. I climbed up to my feet and my claws grew out once more. The only audible sound I could hear was my heartbeat ever so slowly thumping.

The purple woman stepped out over to me, she still had the marks on her neck from her strangling. She gave me momentary smile but I know it was anything but nice. She aimed the barrel of her rifle up to my head. "Bonne nuit 17"

"Fuck you too."

In a flash I fell to the ground, feeling weightless as the world darkened. The last thing I saw was Reaper yelling at what was left of his men.

 _(Soldier 76, 15 minutes later)_

We effectively cut off the power through the base via breaking the hydrogen generators on the sub levels. So far, we have encountered minimal resistance so I decided for the team to split up to cover more ground. I ended up coming across the cell block.

I kept my rifle shouldered as I passed the many cells. Some stained with dried blood, others with carvings on the walls. This seemed like something from an old horror movie.

I keep up the pace up as I come across a heavily reinforced door. I work on the locking mechanism and force open the door. When the door opened I was hit by an incredible odor that burned my nose. I peeked inside and I saw something ugly. There were bodies, splayed all over the room. Some with deep and rigid gashes, others were dismembered.

If the coats and name tags were anything to go by, I would say they were doctors or some kind of scientist. I carefully step through the room, minding the spilt blood all over the room. I sling the pulse rifle over my shoulder and start hacking into the holoterminal, stealing any and all information I can from the on to just "what" has escaped and loading it into my hard drive.

After taking what I needed, I pulled the hard drive out and radioed to the others. "Everyone meet at the courtyard, we're leaving." I ordered.

I run down the corridors of the Talon complex, taking out the occasional grunt out with finesse. I opened the doors to the main garage that connected to the courtyard. I peered inside, stunned as to what I saw.

Bodies.

Far worse than the previous room I was in. These grunts suffered the similar fate as the researchers. They were torn, mutilated, ripped limb from limb. Hell, one of them were pinned against the wall with a car door. The garage door was pried open, two large indents meeted at the center.

I kneel down dip my gloved hand into one of the pools on the floor. It was still fresh so that means whatever was here didn't leave all to long ago.

The others didn't take too long to make it to where I was. They were just as shocked, even horrified. "What happened here?" Genji asked.

I felt something drip on my shoulder, I looked up and saw more grunts hanging from the chains on the ceiling. I climb back up to my feet. "What ever happened isn't our concern. We've got what we came for and now we are leaving."

We all boarded the dropship waiting for us out side. Nobody said anything on the way back. Winston asked what happened but nobody wanted to answer. Guess everyone is a little on edge from what they on at least five dozen men armed to the teeth with the best blackmarket equipment money could buy was one thing. How they were dealt with is something entirely different.

I may come off as heartless sometimes, I may come off as tough or intimidating, but what we witnessed back there… I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy. That, that was cruelty of the worst kind. And whatever it was…

I look down at the hard drive in my clenched fist. "It has something to do with this."

 _(17's pov)_

I wade through the thick swamp water, red mixing with the murky liquid. I don't look back, I can't. After all of this time, I am finally free. But now, I don't know what to do. I have no home, no family and I look like a fucking nightmare.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard something. There was a lot of splashing coming from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see a very small device attached to my back shoulder. I peel it off my shoulder and look at it. A small disk emitting a small red light. Tallon must be tracking me.

A growl escapes my lips as I crush the disk and submerge myself in the waist deep swamp.

 _(3rd person pov)_

The small squad of soldiers traversed the murky waters of the Louisiana swamps. Following the tracker attached to his body from a now deceased Talon soldier during the attack. The kept following the signal until it stopped and shortly after disappeared.

"This isn't good." The squad leader stated.

"What is sir?"

He looks back to the others. "We lost the signal."

The soldiers looked to each other but. one of the soldiers paused for a second. "Sir, do you hear that?"

"Hear what corporal? I don't hear anything." The squad leader stated.

The corporal looked around. "Exactly sir, it's dead quiet. There is noise because there are no animals around here."

He glares at the corporal. "Get to the point."

"If there are no animals, that means something's scaring them and it's not us." He said worriedly.

"Then what is it?"

He looks back at the squad leader. "Something worse sir."

A pair of black hands shot out of the water and pull the poor corporal under Nobody could do anything as he was taken. The rest of the soldiers readied their weapons. "Form up, it's here!" The leader ordered.

They created a perimeter, watching every direction. That didn't stop the monster in the water. He slowly took out each soldier one by one with deadly precision. The green water slowly turned into a crimson hue as the only survivor was the squad leader.

He watched each of his men get pulled under the water or taken above the treetops. He was scared- no terrified. He kept his gun raised and listened to any noise made.

A branched snapped and something came down. He fired rapidly at whatever it was, emptying his hole gun in desperation. When he his gun ran out, he reloaded and hesitantly approached the body. He pulled it up from the water only to throw it back.

It was one of his men, head violently turned backwards, body riddled with holes, expression of fear and pain forever written on soldiers face.

The squad leader shouldered his pulse gun again, his breathing elevated, heart rate increased. "Where are you, you BASTARD!?"

He starts shooting everywhere in a futile attempt to kill his target. "AGHHH! DIE, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

When his gun is empty again, he takes a moment to breathe. "Where… are you... ?" He mumbles out.

"Here…"

He gets forcefully turned around and comes face to face with Specimen 17. 17's eyes narrow as his white lenses bore into the squad leader's eyes. He was shaking as he looked onto the white abyss of 17's impassive eyes.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" 17 screamed as he skewered the leader onto a dead tree's broken branch. He squirmed and struggled to pull himself off of the branch, but the blood loss and pain were too much. He too went silent with the rest of his squad..

17 however, left the way he came. Still pondering the one question that bothered his mind.

What now?

 **Hey everyone, I just got another chapter done and I feel fairly satisfied with this chapter. I am also working on another chapter for** _ **a Courier's Message**_ **so that will be done soon. Also, how did I do for the escape? Was it good? It probably could have been better but I digress.**

 **This is only the beginning of the blood shed for what they did to James and Sam. What do you guys think James will do when he gets his hands on Reaper? Possibly even getting his hands on his brother's killer?**

 **One more thing, did I do an alright job with the 3rd person point of view? I hope I did alright, I hardly ever use 3rd person so it might take me a few chapters to get used to it. I also plan to make chapters a little bit longer just like my previous story.**

 **Shout out to one of the "** _ **Guests"**_ **for suggesting the 3rd person narration, I am willing to try it and thank you for the feedback. Another shout out of "** _ **Halo343"**_ **for knowing a part of the aliens vs predator campaign in the previous chapter, thumbs up to you guy/gal.**

 **To answer one of your questions with another question. Do you want him to be able "turn off" the black goo? If you think he should or shouldn't, say it in the comments.**

 **Remember to comment and review so I can do a better job at writting. -Paladin Leroy**


	6. Same place, new setting

It has been little over a week. Having finally made it out of the swamp and into a different setting. The road was hard and rough on his feet, especially when the sun is out and it absorbs the heat. He didn't care, the stinging sensation in his feet helped keep him awake from sleep deprivation.

He didn't stop, he needed to go back to the source, he needed to go back home. He could faintly hear something behind him. He turned around and could see a vehicle heading right towards him. He leaped to the side of the road and into a nearby ditch.

It was a large cargo truck with a trailer hitched to the back. He waited for it to be close enough for him to reach. Once it was in range, he leaped at it and stuck to the trailer. Quickly climbing up, he sat on top and took a moment to catch his breath.

" _Guess I might as well rest. Saves me the trouble of walking and it will take me to civilization."_ He thought to himself as he layed on his back and closed his eyes, only for a moment.

 _(hours later)_

17 jumped up with a start. His slow heart beating a little faster. He hissed through his teeth as he clenched the metal roof of the trailer, bending at his sheer strength. "Damn it."

He quickly looked around and saw it was almost night, barely exiting the last stages of twilight. He curled up as the air gets colder. He need to get back to Danville, he needs to figure things out.

His body trembled for a minute. _"I wonder what happened to… him? Was he buried? Or was he left to be forgotten by the town?"_

He pondered the thought for the longest time. He hoped he was laid to rest as he should have been. He hoped somebody cared that he died. Cared…

…

…

Mrs. Wellington…

She loved Sam like her own son. Surely she took care of him like he wanted. He sighs to himself and looks up to the night sky.

Further up ahead he could see buildings in the distance. He leaped off the truck and onto one of the shortest buildings before climbing up. Once on top, he began leaping from building to building, looking for the most isolated area he could find.

He landed on an abandoned church in the run down part of the city. He climbed up and sat on top of one of the gargoyles. From his vantage point, he looked around to take note of his surroundings. Flashing lights, busy streets and lots of fo- people. Lots of people. He could also see a digital billboard saying "Welcome to Memphis" on the side of one of the skyscrapers.

He curled up into a ball to try and keep warm from the crisp air. His beating heart didn't really provide body heat anymore so whatever heat he has left, he needs to maintain.

His eyes started to grow heavy and his body felt numb. He slumped against the back of the wall and closed his eyes, only for a moment but it was long enough for sleep to take him.

 _(hours latter)_

17 jumped with a start, breathing heavily and fidgeting on top of the gargoyle. His hands can't stop shaking while he tore off the black substance off his face. He viscously sat back against the roof tiling, holding his head in his hands.

This isn't the first time this happened to him. This is just one of the many nights he woke up from nightmares. Bottling up emotions since the first few weeks of his arrival left him angry and depressed. Now that he's free for the first time in years?

It's all starting to leak out. The contents of the bottle are spilling and he doesn't know how to stop it. He let out shortened and ragged breaths as he tried to relax. He peaked over the edge of his vantage point, looking at the long drop down.

" _If only it were that easy?"_ He thought to himself. If he was still normal then he could just fall from the roof and it would be over in seconds. But no, he can't do it.

Sighing, he looked back up to see it was still night time. He stood up and climbed back down the building. He needs to go back to the beginning, the source of all of it. He made it down to an abandoned alleyway. He could see a few people scrambling to hiding spots, terrified by his very presence. It would be funny if it wasn't so disheartening.

He searched around and found some scraps of clothing, clearly torn and stained beyond civilized standards. He slipped the gross hoodie and sweat pants on before throwing up the ripped hood of the sweatshirt. He started walking out of the alley with a clear place in mind.

 _(Watchpoint: Grand Mesa, Colorado, U.S.A.)_

The dropship landed at back in the hangar bay of the recently abandoned Watchpoint. The team were disgruntled and disturbed from the latest mission. Most of them leaving to go figure their own devices or leaving to catch up on some much need rest. Soldier 76 however…

He held the hard drive very tightly in his hand, almost breaking it in his grasp. Something happened back at the Talon base and it has something to do with the labs, the cells, everything.

He entered the medical lab of the facility and walked over to Mercy working on her Caduceus Staff. She looked up to him brooding in front of her desk. "Hello Jack, is there something you need?" She asked in her Swiss accent.

He nods and hands her the flash drive. "I need you and Winston to look into this as soon as possible. We found something at the last base raid and I need you to figure out what it is."

She was confused for a second. "You found something but you don't know what it was?" She questions.

He rolled his eyes behind his visor. "It's difficult to explain, but I think Talon is building a new weapon."

She raises and eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged and crossed his arms. "Call it a hunch."

She plugged the hard drive to her computer and images, documents and other ting started popping up on the holo projector. She read through some of the files before looking at him concernedly. "Jack, where did you get this…?"

"At the Talon base-"

"Where at the base?!" She cut him off.

He hesitated before replying. "I found it in a lab on one of the sub-levels."

She frowned and started scrolling the files. Soldier 76 rested a hand on her shoulder. "Somethings bothering you, would you mind telling me what it is?"

She breathes in and exhales slowly as she shrugs his hand off her shoulder. She closed the holo projector and sits back in her chair, rubbing her eyes before looking back to Soldier 76 sullenly. "No, its nothing Jack. Just send Winston here when you see him." She abruptly said.

76 stood there for a few seconds longer but ultimately left to find Winston; but it still didn't drive off the suspicion that Mercy knew more than she was telling. She wouldn't lie to one of her closest friends and coworkers. Would she?

He would have to keep an ear out if she is going to keep information that could affect the team. If need be, he will start searching her things for additional information.

All he can do right now is guess what _**Project Hybrid**_ is.

 _( Days later)_

He slid off the roof of the train as it made its last stop at the Danville train yard, staying out of sight from the workers loading off any cargo from the train. The train has been traveling everywhere; from New York to California and eventually Danville, Virginia. _My home, five years and I have finally made it home._

I use the cover of night and creep past the night workers. Once out of the train yard, I start walking down the road. He occasionally walked by a person or two, being mindful to keep his distance. He looks over at one of the street signs.

Lee St

He looks down at the ground, feet skidding as he grows closer and closer. He extended his hand as his clawed fingers drag across the stone wall, creating rugged gashes into the grey limestone. Minutes of skidding later and his hand touches metal.

He slowly looks to his right and sees the locked gate to the cemetery. He grabs the padlock and rips it off the gate before walking in. He stares at the dozens upon dozens of graves laid out. He glumly starts walking through every row, looking for a specific name.

One row

Two rows

Three rows

Four rows

Five…

He stands in front of one grave, littered with wilted flowers. He collapsed to his knees as he keeps reading the tombstone over and over again in his head.

 **Here lies**

 **Samuel Frederick Becker**

 **January 21,2066**

 **September 13,2071**

 **Brother**

 **Grandson**

 **The light of everyone's lives**

His breath hitched as he slowly ran his hands over the smooth marble of the gravestone. He couldn't breathe straight as he clawed at his face, tearing away at the black blood enrapturing his body. He looked at the gravestone with his own eyes and not the eyes of Specimen 17.

He grey eyes began to burn as he started sobbing. The salty tears leaking in between his fingers. In the first time in five years, he cried; he cried for his brother, he cried for his home, he cried for forgiveness.

A few minutes later, James begins to wipe the tears away from his swollen eyes. Sighing, painfully, he rests his hand gently on the grass.

"H-hey. Its… it's been a w-while. Hasn't it?"

Tears threaten to spill out again as he closed his eyes, trembling slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm _**so sorry.**_ " He cries.

He jerks his head back, looking at the engraved name marked on the gravestone. "I was supposed to protect you… and I failed. I _failed_ you Sam." He whimpered.

He closed his eyes tightly. "You probably hate me… don't you?..."

He eyes snapped open as he started gritting his teeth. "What are you waiting for?"

"Say it."

Minutes passed by, the only sounds were that of the animals and crickets. And even then, it was too quiet. " _ **SAY SOMETHING!"**_ James screamed.

…

…

…

Nothing but the sound of absolute silence.

Letting out hesitant breaths, James shakily climbed back up to his feet. Stumbling a little, he looked at the grave one last time. "I'm… sorry for yelling at you, Little Man. Things haven't been… going well fer me these past few years. What they did to me, to you."

His hands clenched into a fist as the membrane on his face repaired itself. "To _us_." 17 hissed.

17 scowled down at the gravestone. "I will get the ones who did this to us Sam, I promise." He said under his breath.

17 left the cemetery and started walking to where everything began; home, the place where it all started, the place where things turned from being bad to total shit-storm. It's been five years since he's been home.

 **There is another chapter done. I'm ironing out the next chapter for my other story so that will happen at some point. The next chapter for this story was very slow for me to write but I at least finished it. It may be smaller than the previous chapters but I'm planning something bigger in the future.**

 **To respond to one of the comments. Yes, he does sound like a weird mix of venom and a xenomorph. I wanted to make him seem more biological rather than him getting bonded with an alien from space. It may seem easier to understand if it was an alien from space but then I would have had to make it a crossover or something like that.**

 **Remember to comment and review so I can do a better job at writing. -Paladin Leroy**


	7. Welcome to New York

The night was still young, air crisp enough to see your breath. His composure slouched slightly, still shaking and shivering. His body just can't produce enough heat under the dirty rags of clothing.

He had been walking for almost an hour; the stinging sensation was still in his eyes, his hands trembled. Keeping his eyes glued to the sidewalk, it has been surprisingly quiet. Nobody walked the streets and there were hardly any cars that passed by. If anyone saw him they would think he is just some random hobo looking for a bench to sleep on.

Rounding the corner, he came upon a familiar road. There, off in the distance he could see it. No longer a burned and shriveled wreckage but a brand new and completely rebuilt home. There was a car, a few years old by the look of it but not too old. There was a bike, it was small and pink with tiny training wheels in either side.

He stopped.

He turned fully to look at the new building. The paint wasn't chipping off, the roof tiles were intact, windows weren't scratched, and the door… the door wasn't kicked in. This was a perfect picture for a family home. Something he wasn't able to provide.

His eyes became somber. _"Do they know what happened here? Did they know and just rebuilt right on top of the ashes? Or were they oblivious, oblivious enough to know that a five year old was murdered and discarded like a piece of everyday trash while his brother was dragged away for some God damned experimentation?"_

Perhaps, perhaps not. Not like it matters anymore, this was some other family's home now.

He glanced over to the house next door. It was still the same as he remembers it. Solid green paint, small porch, grey roof tiles, everything. She might be in there, all he needed to do is knock.

He didn't know where to start. Considering that he has been technically dead for the past five and a half years, he has nobody to talk to and nowhere to go.

He pulled his hood up more and walked across the street. He climbed up the steps and stood in front to the door. He raised his hand to knock but he hesitated.

" _It would just be so easy wouldn't it? All it would take is a few short knocks for her to hear."_ He thought, standing frozen with paranoia.

Grudgingly, he silently walked off the porch and started his journey back to the train yard.

Climbing onto the next train, he hid himself behind a few crates and boxes. Curling up as small as possible, he closed his eyes. Not caring where this train will take him.

 _(The morning after)_

Jolting slightly, 17 opens his eyes to see the sun slipping through the cracks on the sliding doors. Using one of the boxes behind him, he pushes himself up and lumber over to the door. Opening it slightly, he can see lush fields of yellow with a few mountains behind it. It was a beautiful sight to withhold, but 17 didnt care for it. He slammed the door shut.

His head shoots up as he hears a shrill voice in the cart.

"Who's there?!"

Backing into the darkness, he watches as an old man struts into view. He was wearing a worn trousers and a dirty shirt. His hair going gray, most of it covered with a damaged ball cap. In his hand was a pump action shotgun.

"I won't ask again, who's there?!" He shouted out.

Not even breathing, 17 watched as the old man began searching the train cart for him. Panging in the back of his head, he felt the tenacity of instinct. The instinct being a predator with a defenceless prey, the instinct of _feeding_ off the poor old fool…

Blinking twice, 17 shook his head to ignore the stray thoughts flooding his head. His skin felt cold and clammy at the prospect of feeding again. His body trembled as he started feeling the effects of hunger.

Clutching his sides in pain, he doubled over and began panting. He felt something harshly jam itself against his head.

"Don't move buster, unless ya wanna get filled with buckshot."

17 started clawing at his sweatshirt, he slams his head against the floor of the train cart. The hunger is growing, becoming more and more painful as the seconds pass. He is trying to resist his body's urges and kill the old bastard.

"Who in the hell are you?" He gruffly asks.

Hands digging into his sides, he started gritting his teeth together. "Listen old man, you need to go. It isn't safe here."

" **No**. What you need is for you to get the hell off my train because it ain't safe for you to be here."

The pain grew worse as claws started growing out of his fingertips and began digging into his sides, drawing his black tar-like blood. 17 closed his eyes tightly as the old man smacked him with the gun. Landing on his side, 17 started writhing in pain.

"Did ya hear what I said? I said Git!" He bellowed, kicking him harshly.

17's eyes bursted wide open. "I said go! Your life's in danger!" He cried.

The old man laughed. "Naw son, the only one in danger is you." He said, pumping his shotgun and resting the barrel to 17's head.

Letting out an animalistic growl, 17 smacked the shotgun away from his head as he kicked the old man away. Stumbling slightly, the old man quickly aimed and fired his gun at the now standing 17. The buckshot spread tore through 17's body, sending him back slightly.

Looking up, he watched as the old man looked with confusion, he quickly pumped the gun and fired again. The shot barely had any affect on the hunger controlled 17. Fear crossed his face as he started firing frantically.

* _ **BANG***_

 _*ch-ch"_

 _ ***BANG***_

 _*ch-ch*_

 _ ***BANG***_

17 grabbed the barrel of the gun and yanked it out of his hands and threw it behind him. Paralyzed with fear, the old man was seized by 17's hands and brought close to his face. He stared into the empty pools of white, watching as some of the embedded buckshot in 17's body push itself out and the wounds mend themselves together.

"Wh-what the hell are you?"

Not saying anything, 17's claws extended as wells as his teeth before he stabbed them into the old man's body. His body twitched and convulsed as 17 sucked everything out of him, turning him into a shrill of a shell.

After he finished feeding, he dropped the corpse to the ground. The blood on his hands turned into dust and and the metallic taste stained his taste buds. Rubbing his ashy hands over his face, he looked down and saw what was left.

"No, no, no, not again!"

He dropped to his knees, covering his eyes with his hands in a vain attempt to not look at his own doing. "Why couldn't you leave?... Why didn't you just leave?..."

Feeling the immoral shame of feeding again, he looked down at the horrified face of the man. His eyes were rolled back and his mouth as slack jawed. Beginning to hyperventilate, he began searching the room to where he had thrown it.

" _Where is it! Where the hell is it!"_ He screamed internally.

Once finding it, he picked it up and pumped the empty shell out and loaded the last one in. Feeling the weight of the gun, he stuck the barrel in his mouth as his finger rested on the trigger.

Breathing harder and harder, his finger twitched on the trigger. Seconds passed as his finger twitched harder and harder until…

…

…

…

 _ ***BANG***_

 _(Watchpoint Gibraltar)_

While everybody was resting in their quarters, there was one who was still sitting at her desk, reviewing something **very** important. She started jotting notes down as she studied the stolen information about _**Project Hybrid**_.

Scrolling through the notes, she saw a video file. Looking at it skeptically, she pressed it and recorded camera feed came up. There was a metal cell with a suspicious figure confined in the middle. Judging from his physic, it was a he. His was wearing some kind of black body suit that covered him from head to toe. She could see him thrashing in his binds futility trying to escape.

" **Log #10031, 9 days since injection with Hybrid combination A-17. So far, he has not developed any kind of tumors or has not suffered from system wide organ failure like to previous subjects. He has, until recently, awakened from his forced metamorphosis and been transferred to a more secure cell. Specimen 17 has been compliant in commands and has offered little resistance. Though I'm sure that the shock collar will help discipline him in recognising his superiors."**

She gasped as she watched his body arc with electricity. Even though she couldn't hear him, she could imagine him howling in pain. The torture went on for minutes straight, she couldn't take it anymore and turned off the video.

She leaned back into her chair and rubbed her sullen eyes. They did horrible things, yes, but she never thought they would stoop down to human experiments. Taking a deep breath, she looked past the video logs and kept skimming through the notes.

Line after line, she kept reading until one name caught her eye.

 _Dr. William. F. Becker_

Her eyes popped reading the name over.

"No, it can't be…"

Reading over the passage, her breath hitched slightly. Her eyes turned somber as she leaned back into her chair.

She took a deep breath and stared up to the ceiling.

"I thought you two were safe, you said you were safe."

Looking back down to her desk, she sighed. "I should have known better,"

With guilt in mind, she started to get back to work.

 _(With 17)_

The cargo rumbled as the train traveled towards its destination. Small beams of sunlight bleed through the room, giving light to a dark and bloody scene. The only figure hunched over, coughing harshly.

Letting out a violent string of coughing, he finally removed the last bits of buckshot stuck back of his throat. Finally breathing, he climbed up to his feet. He sluggishly walked over to the door and peeked through the grated window.

Instead of empty land, he could see that he was on the outskirts of a large city. While zooming over 500 mph, he saw a sign.

Welcome to New York City

"How Convenient," He spoke flatly.

He tore his hands into the lock of the door and tore it open. Being mindful of the passing sign poles, he jumped into awaiting trees and shrubbery.

Letting out curses as he tumbling along the downward slope, he rammed into trees and rocks with enough force to splinter bones and tear flesh. Had it not been for his unnatural durability, he would have been nothing but a fine paste wrapped in a sack of broken skin.

Slamming against a tree, he let a chasted groan of pain. Cracking open a eye that didn't have a rock jammed into it, he looked at the rest of his injuries. One of his legs were twisted in a odd angle, the other had its tibia poking through the black textured skin.

The massive pain in his left eye and the fluid leaking out of it was spreading all over his body. He reached up to his left eye and felt around it. It was swollen and wet with a stone poking through its socket. Gripping the tip sticking out, he let out brief yells of pain as he harshly pulled the sharp rock out.

Black blood splattered over himself and the ground as he finally released the stone form its flesh prison. As his sight finally cleared, he could plainly see what was causing intense discomfort in his legs.

Trying to reach over to fix his legs, he felt a sharp and immediate pain in his right shoulder. Reaching with his surprisingly undamaged left arm, he grabbed his dislocated right and jammed it back into its socket.

Hissing in displeasure, he rolled his right arm around a few times before reaching for his mangled legs. He firmly grasped his twisted leg and quickly moved it back into place. Taking a second to breathe, he looked over to his broken leg.

"Now how am I going to do this?"

He extended the claws on his left hand and grabbed his shattered tibia with the other. His breathing quickly picked up as he used his claws to cut his leg's flesh and slid the other half of his tibia back into where it belonged.

He threw his head back and let out a sigh as the muscle on his leg sowed itself back together and his tibia reconnected with the other half.

Throwing himself on his hands and knees; he started to climb back to his feet, using the tree as support. With a noticeable limp, he started to walk the same way the train was heading. At least here he could take refuge among the trees where he can't hurt anyone.

17 easily made a few miles in a couple short hours. The sunlight started turning to moonlight and the temperature was dropping. Trugging over to the closest sturdy tree, he jumped a dozen feet in the air and grasped the thickest branch. Quickly pulling himself up and resting his back against the trunk, 17 sent an array of small spikes down his spine and into the tree to prevent him from falling.

His eyes started drooping and his breathing slowed.

"Good night Sam,"

 _(hours later)_

After spending years with an alarm clock back when he had a home, he thought the pestilent beeping was the most annoying sound he ever heard. Guess he was wrong, the sound of a dog barking like a banshee was by far the most annoying thing to wake up to. Especially when you wake up and mistake the barking with gunfire or the sort.

Opening his eyes slightly, 17 looked around until he saw the cause of his disrupted night terrors. It was a large dog, seems to be a breed between a German shepherd and a pitbull and it was not happy. It was barking loudly, seeming disliking 17 being in this dog's neck of the woods.

Laying there quietly against the tree, 17 debated whether or not to stay quiet or scare the dog off.

17 growled down at the dog. "That's it," He spoke angrily.

He retracted the spikes from his spine and leaned over the branch, ready to jump at the dog.

"Daisy!"

17 immediately hid himself higher in the tree as he watched a small boy with a flashlight run up to the barking dog.

"There you are Daisy! I got scared you ran too far!"

The dog kept on growling up at the tree. The boy had a look of concern at his angered dog. "What's wrong Daisly?"

The boy shined his light up to the now hidden 17 for a few seconds.

"Hmm, maybe it was a squirrel? Whatever, lets go Daisy." The boy said, tugging at the dog's collar.

The dog submitted and followed her master back. 17 let out a breathless sigh of relief as he watched the two leave. Starting to climb down, 17 grabbed a branch before it snapped under him. Extending his claws, 17 dug his hands into the coarse bark to halt his decent.

Taking a quick breath, 17 reached to pull himself back up the tree, until a very bright light was shined on his form.

"Woah! What is that?!"

17 jerked his head to the source of the annoying light. He quickly covered his eyes to properly see the boy. The boy could only stare at 17 in curiosity as 17 stared at him in worry. Neither said anything for a while. Clearing his throat, 17 took the initiative to speak first.

"I- uhh… hi?"

The boy didn't respond. 17 licked his lips out of nervousness before unhooking himself from the tree and landing on his feet. The boy backed up a few steps.

17 rubbed the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly. "I d-don't really know what to do about this?" 17 stuttered.

The kid cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You aren't really what I would imagine what a monster in the woods to look like." The boy spoke.

Now 17 raised an eyebrow in confusion. Averting his eyes from the boy; 17 sighed to himself.

"Yeah? How so?"

The boy walked up to 17 and quickly grabbed his hand, examining the fingertips. The boy looked up into 17's white eyes.

"I expected claws and fangs but you just look like some weirdo in a bodysuit." The boy spoke as if it were a matter of fact.

Cracking an unseen smile, 17 pulled his hand back to his side.

"Gee thanks kid, that was a real confidence booster right there." 17 spoke sarcastically.

The boy smiled wide. "No problem, don't mention it."

Neither spoke for a minute, leaving an awkward silence in the crisp air.

The boy crossed his arms and looked at 17 skeptically. "So what was a weirdo like you doing in a tree?"

Crossing his arms too, 17 knit his eyebrows questioningly. "Sleeping. So what is a small kid like you doing out in the dark?"

The boy kicked at the dirt. "I was looking for my dog, Daisy."

17 crouched down to the boy's level, looking at him concerningly. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's bad for kids your age going out at this time of night? Heck didn't anyone tell you stranger danger?"

The boy nodded his head slowly. 17 could only sigh before stand back up to his full height.

"Can you make it back on your own?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously. "You betcha! I've been wandering these woods since I was a baby. I practically know this place by heart."

The light on the flashlight started flickering before shutting off completely.

…

…

…

"Ok, I might need help just this once."

Stifling a small chuckle as the boy's bravado disappeared. "Well lucky you; I can see in the dark."

The boy gasped in amazement. "Whoa, that's so cool!"

17 Grabbed the boy's hand. "Yeah, it's useful. Not to sound like a creep but where do you live?"

The boy pointed behind him. "Its somewhere back there. There's a dairy farm a little ways away."

17 started guiding the boy through the pitch black woods, crossing over tree stumps, rocks and others. After passing through a few thick shrubs, a farm house with a barn came in sight.

17 picked the boy up and jumped straight over the fence and landed in a large field. He set the kid down in front of him.

"Alright, I got you home. I suggest we part ways and forget you ever saw me."

17 starts to walk away but the boy cuts him off. "Well if you're leaving, could you at least tell me your name?"

"What does it matter? You're never going to see me again."

The kid shrugs. "I dunno, it just feels better to call you something else other than "the monster from the woods"."

He scowls. "No kid, I think it's best if I was just "the monster from the woods" instead of something else."

The small boy starts pouting. 17 feels a weight in his gut as he looks at the boy's sad expression. He grits his teeth before giving in to the guilt trip.

"Grrrr- Fine. My name is sevent- I mean James. My name is James. Can I go now?"

The boys face brightened. "Hi James, my name is Sam."

17 choked on his spit, coughing slightly as he looked at the child in surprise before his face morphed into one of horor.

17 started backing away from the kid before turning in a full-on sprint to the woods. Sam watched as 17's form morphed back into the darkness, a look of confusion on his face.

"Was it something I said?"

 **Well there we go. Another chapter done and boy did it take me a long time to finish it. Too long Id say. There are doubts that this story is dead and everyone is right to have doubts, but don't worry! This story is not dead, I'm just a god awful person that takes too long to write and post chapters to my stories.**

 **Well, I thought this was a good way to end my winter vacation. Go to Chipotle, get a burrito, eat said burrito, and work on another chapter for this story. This plan seemed pretty solid to me.**

 **As for my other story... I plan on working on it at some point. I have a near finished chapter with a bunch of bugs that I need to stomp out before it even looks semi-decent.**

 **Well, It's getting late folks. It seems that time to turn in for the night so I bid you all adieu.**

 **Remember to comment and review so I can do a better job at writing. -Paladin Leroy**


End file.
